Jeremy Potter and the Snake Scar
by Andi-reed
Summary: Jeremy is Harrys son. Read all the danger he gets into. in future chapters, he will become a death eater and fall in live with Snapes daughter. No flames PLZ, im new at this
1. Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs

At the age of five, Jeremy Potter knew alot more about magic than any other wizard his age. Although he was nearly half the size or any wizard is age, he had a knack for getting into trouble. He slowly jumped out of bed and walked over to his window sill. Sparks of gold and maroon exploded from behind the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Joey's already up." Jeremy said under his breath as he pulled up his shorts.   
  
He grabbed his bag from the foot of his bed in exchange for the dragon slippers he had been wearing. Excitedly, he tip toed out of his room. The floor boards of the old castle groaned as the small boy made his way to the front door. It made a soft click as it opened, and after he slipped out, he closed it gently.   
  
With his parents still asleep, Jeremy ran down the corridor of the third floor of Hogwarts. It took the child only 10 minutes to reach the double doors that led outside. He put his tiny hand against the door when he heard a voice.  
  
"Potter!" said an angry voice.   
  
Jeremy pivoted around to see Professor Snape standing there in his pajamas.   
  
"Boy, what are you doing, its five in the morning!" he growled angrily."And where are your parents?!"  
  
"Mum and Dad are asleep and I was just....." Jeremy was cut off  
  
"You were just what?! I know for a fact that where ever you are, that Hopkins boy is close by. And with you too, everything is a DISASTER!!" Where is he?" Snape said hoarsely. "What's in the bag?!"   
  
"I was looking for him. I packed us some breakfast because Hagrid and Grawp wanted us to boggart hunting 'round the castle early this morning and when I went to Joey's house, he was gone" Jeremy lied in his softest voice.   
  
"Were you planning to feed the boggarts too! You have enough in that sack to feed the entire forest! Give my that!" Snape yelled sounding rather irritated.  
  
"Severus, leave the boy alone." said a different voice, only this was a woman's voice.  
  
Jeremy waved and Snape turned and fell silent. A woman was making her way down the steps in her night robes and a muggle cowboy hat.   
  
"P....Pro.....Professor.......Marvic." Snape blushed. "Bbb.....back...s...s....so....sooooon?"  
  
"Yes." she said plainly and bent over to kiss Jeremy on the head. "Run along now." she told him.  
  
Everyone at Hogwarts School or witch craft and wizardry knew that Professor Severus Snape had the hotts for the exchange professor from Durmstrang, Professor Margret Marvic.Jeremy ran through the door and across the lawn to the Quidditch pitch.There on the other side was Joey with a pile of fireworks and bottle rockets of sorts.   
  
"Snape almost caught you!" he exclaimed. "You dim wit!"  
  
"Sorry Jo, and that is the last time I run through the halls again"   
  
"Anyway, thanks for even bothering. We need to get rid of these soon or our folks will find 'um and get mad."  
  
"I gotta go, because I told Snape we're looking for boggarts and"  
  
"Boggarts! I hate them!"  
  
"I also told him I was looking for you, so I'm gonna leave case he comes looking"  
  
"See ya" Joey called  
  
"Later" Jeremy called back  
  
Jeremy was half way to Hagrid's hut when he heard someone yell look out. A bottle rocket sped closer and closer to the small child. The rocket traveled faster than the Five year old boy could run. Jeremy ducked and the rocked caught the collar of his shirt. Suddenly, it tipped upward. Seconds later and several feet off the ground, the rocket exploded.   
  
It was not Joey who had called look out, but Snape had. He was standing in the doorway of the castle with Jeremy's parents, who all had horror-struck faces. Ginny couldn't bear to watch her son as he descended approximately 13 feet back toward the ground, so she went inside. Harry, Jeremy's dad, ran to the Quidditch pitch to get Joey, leaving Snape to tend to Jeremy.   
  
Snape grabbed the boy and rushed him to the hospital wing. Half way up the stairs, Jeremy opened his eyes slightly and asked quietly, "Am I going to die?"  
  
"No, luckily" Snape answered.  
  
Jeremy looked over Snape's shoulder and saw his dad carrying Joey, who was crying and trying to but out the flame on his fingers.   
  
"Joey, how'd you get Weasley's Wonderful and Wowwy firecrackers?"  
  
Harry was trying to ask.  
  
Jeremy was hit with a sudden pain. His ear was on fire!  
  
"Ow, ow, OW!" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Snape looked down nervously  
  
"My ears on fire!"  
  
Snape put Jeremy down for a moment and tried to put it out and caught the sleeve of his robes on fire. Jeremy soon passed out and didn't wake up till they reached the hospital wing.  
  
"Jeremy, Joey, firecrackers are dangerous!" Parvati Patil lectured them.  
  
She had just finished bandaging he boys up when Joey's Mum and Dad showed up. Jeremy sat up and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
"Eh, Joey, I look like a mummy. Whoooooo" Jeremy joked, but nobody thought that was funny.  
  
"Not only are they banned, those Weasley's firecrackers, if you light your self on fire with that thing, it can only be put out by a spell" Padma added to her twins speech.  
  
"And boy, if Headmaster Longbottom caught you with them, not Severus, you would have been expelled before you even get to school!" Hermionie added.  
  
"Good." Snape muttered 


	2. Faded Pictures

Years went by, and Jeremy and Joey, with the help of their friend Stephanie, got into more trouble. Dumbledor had resigned, and decided to live up in the mountains with the giants. Neville Longbottom became the new headmaster. Cornelius Fudge and that ditzy reporter Rita Skeeter were sent to Azkaban for a reason the ministry was ashamed to tell.   
  
The third floor corridor was cleared out, and became a place for Aurors and their families to live so they would not be harmed. This is where Harry and Ginny Potter lived with their son Jeremy, and next door was Ron, who had married an American witch, Erica , who's parents were good friends with Sirius Black, and at his death, moved to London to help Harry and the order. They has a daughter, Stephanie, shortly after they married. Hermionie married Wayne Hopkins and lived next door to the Weasleys with their son Joey.   
  
Ron had become a teacher and Erica worked at the ministry.   
  
Harry and Hermionie became Aurors. Ginny helped Fred and George at their joke shop in Hogsmade, since the ran one in Diagon alley too. Wane became a Quiddich player on the Irish team.   
  
The time came for the three children to begin their first term at Hogwarts. They had received their lists and made plans to go with Fred and George to Diagon Alley. The kids sat on the first step of the flight of stairs leading to the second floor talking.   
  
"Uncle Fred and George are gonna give us some free joke stuff. Like, 20 galleons worth." Stephanie bragged.  
  
"Cool! My dads giving me his old Invisibility Cloak and the Maraduders Map." Jeremy said  
  
"NO WAY!" Joey screamed. "I reckon mum'll get me something cool because its my birthday next week."  
  
"Well, I'm going to owl Uncle Fred and ask him to send us some order forms and information of what they have over there" Stephanie said, picking herself off the steps and off to her families apartment.  
  
"Jeremy, Joey, come over here for a minute!" Harry yelled  
  
The boys stood up and walked into the Potters house.   
  
"Yeah dad?" Jeremy asked  
  
"Look what I found!" Harry exclaimed with a very excited smile on his face  
  
In his hand was a stack of old photos of his seventh year at Hogwarts. He handed them to Jeremy. Joey leaned his head on Jeremy's shoulder. The first photo on the stack was of Harry, Ron and Hermionie. A white owl rested on Harry's shoulder and Hermionie was sitting on a chair in the Gryffindor common room. Ron, however, was jumping up at a small gray bundle of feathers. His hand was outstretched and he looked very unstable.   
  
The next photo was of the same three in the same place. Only in this photo, all you could see of harry was the soles of his shoes on top of an overturned table. Hermionie was red in the face, and was laughing really hard. Ron was standing on the Gryffindor couch, with his owl, but was waving his arm around like he was trying to keep his balance.  
  
"What happened?"Joey whispered  
  
"Me and your mom..." Harry said, pointing to each figure and looking up at Joey. "..... told Ron not to take Pig out, but you couldn't see him in his cage, so he just had to take him out. Then he lost his grip on Pigwedgeon and he flew up out of reach. Neville took the first one, and then Ron hopped up on the couch and knocked me over. He jumped and caught Pig, and then fell."  
  
There were several more pictures. Hagrid and Grawp were in one, holding up four dead lobster-looking creatures. There was one of the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a few of their last match. Harry laughed at the one they came to, where Draco Malfoy had hit the side rail, and Harry caught the golden snitch. Malfoy was walking in the background with the Slytheryn Captain with a bloody nose.  
  
There was a photo of the wall. Harry quickly explained. "I tried to take a picture of Peeves, but he is a ghost."  
  
The next picture seemed to Irritate Harry a little. It had Malfoy and Goyle, holding Ron's hat high in the air and Crabbe's fat finger covering one side.  
  
"They stole my camera. Then, Malfoy put a hex on it, and then the next photo I took on that camera turned me into a blue rat." Harry said.  
  
The next photo was of a young girl. Her hair was black and she was holding her books to her chest. She was Cho Chang. Then the next few photos were really funny. It was a blue rat in the pocket of someone's robes. He took the photos back from Jeremy and shuffled through them. Then he handed the boys a photo.  
  
"Hermionie tried to hex me back, but she said the wrong words, and I lost all my hair and my tail turned green." Harry described. "Then Crookshanks thought Hermionie had brought her a present when she put me on the table."  
  
In the picture, there was a hairless, green tailed mouse being chased by a full grown cat.  
  
"Dumbledor got me straightened up though." Harry said.  
  
There was one more photo of the rat, being held up by the tail in front of Snape's face. Malfoy and his cronies were laughing in the background.  
  
"Let me guess, Mum thought is would be best if you went to see if Snape would help you huh?" Joey asked  
  
Harry shook his head. The boys looked at more photos and then gave them all back to Harry.  
  
"You boys go find something to eat" Harry told them, putting the photos back in the envelope he found them in and took them to his room. 


	3. Diagon alley with the Weasley twins

The day had come for the kids to go to Diagon alley. Jeremy jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes on. Jeremy was eager to get going and nearly choked on his breakfast.   
  
"Jeremy, son, CALM DOWN!" Ginny wailed. "And once your done, go change, you look rather odd"  
  
"Sure." Jeremy said as he placed his dishes in the sink.  
  
He ran back to his room. Jeremy's room was dark. It had a window, but Joey had knocked it out when they were littler. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room. On the top shelf was a collection of C.d.s of Country artists. There was a yo-yo, a muggle radio, a baseball glove, a dog with bobbing head, and a rubber band-propelled airplane. Jeremy's Uncle Bill had sent them to him. He was addicted to Muggle-Related items. On the bottom shelf was tons of books, most about Quidditch. On the middle shelf was a fish tank with a few fish.   
  
He slipped on a pair or Carpenters shorts and a varsity tee. He fastened his belt and attached his chain wallet to his belt loop. He ran to meet his dad at the door. Harry was going to go with them to make sure they got there fine and had business of his own to do. They walked together to the spot Harry had told them to meet.   
  
Sorry this is so short. I write down my stories so that I can fix everything before I type, but I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow, and didn't have enough time to finish typing. There is more, trust me! 


End file.
